1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golfing and more specifically to a golf ball turf repair tool, which is used for repairing golf green turf damage caused by golf ball impact during a game of golf as well as other turf irregularities on the golf green.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the game of golf, irregularities, including indentations, are often encountered on the surface of golf greens. These irregularities may have numerous causes, such as the impact of a golf ball landing on the green during a golf shot. The accepted golf etiquette requires the golfer to attempt to repair such irregularities to the turf of the green caused by his or her actions. Furthermore, it is to all golfers' advantage to repair all irregularities that may affect the roll of the golf ball during the act of putting.
A number of devices have been developed to assist and equip the golfer to repair irregularities on the turf of the green. These turf repair devices are generally referred to as divot tools, pitch mark repair tools, or ball mark repair tools, and come in a variety of shapes and designs, including those with multi-functions, such as providing a cigar holder, bottle top opener, and the like. Such turf repair tools are made by many manufacturers in various materials, including metal, plastic, and wood.
The most common type of turf repair tool has a single portion base member and one or more tines to penetrate the turf during repair and is compact enough to be carried by the golfer in a pocket, or on a key chain, and the like. Often this type of turf repair tool is made inexpensively of plastic and is provided by the golf course management to the golfers either as a complimentary item or at a very low cost, with the intention of encouraging the golfer to repair irregularities in the greens during play. Heavier, more expensive turf repair tools, often with company or sports logos, can also be purchased for this purpose. Although each of these various turf repair tool configurations is able to mend the irregularities in the golf green, each fails to address a major concern in turf repair. That is, a significant percentage of golfers employ an incorrect method in attempting to employ the turf repair tool that does not mend the irregularity and, in fact, produces more damage to the greens.
It is well accepted by those versed in the maintenance and care of golf courses that the preferred method of turf repair, and particularly in repairing ball marks, is to insert the tine(s) of the turf repair tool at an oblique angle along the edge of the ball mark and to push the base of the tool up and inward toward the center of the ball mark. However, it is further known that a high percentage of golfers do not know or employ this method and in fact, utilize an incorrect procedure of pushing down on the base of the tool in an effort to lift up the turf in the center of the ball mark or irregularity. Not only does this method fail to repair the irregularity, but it causes additional damage to the turf and turf roots.
One attempt to address the problem of incorrect use of a turf repair tool is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 7,238,126 to Wiens et al. The Wiens et al patent discloses a golf green repair device method and apparatus that includes a golf green repair tool with a depth limiting feature. Although such a feature can reduce damage to the green when used incorrectly, scientific studies have shown that such a depth limiting feature does not adequately raise the center of the ball mark crater or irregularity to the level of the surrounding surface of the green, thus resulting in an uneven surface that affects the true roll of a golf ball during putting.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a golf ball turf repair tool, which encourages the correct method of ball mark repair, while discouraging the incorrect method of repair.